


La rythmique des illusions

by Shuu (Shuufleur)



Series: Spideyhunter [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Hallucinations, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuu
Summary: Sam avait toujours su que son passé le rattraperait un jour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite pour le Big Badaboum 2015 (troisième et dernière édition d'un big bang multifandom francophone sur LJ), je republie cette fanfic. 
> 
> Donc : Spider-Man est Andrew Garfield et je l'ajoute aux Avengers. Voilà.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Sam sentit qu'il se réveillait doucement. Il était dans cet état où tout était cotonneux, où il n'était pas tout à fait éveillé, ni tout à fait endormi. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il entrouvrit à peine les yeux. Les rayons du soleil, filtrés par les rideaux, éclairaient chaleureusement la chambre d’une lumière tamisée. Alors que peu à peu, ses sens se réveillaient, Sam tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme à côté de lui. Sam sentait le souffle chaud de Peter contre son épaule. Il admira le jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur ses cils et ses joues. Durant la nuit, Peter s'était collé contre lui et avait posé une main sur son torse, contre son cœur.

Devant cette vision paisible, Sam sourit doucement et pensa qu'il pouvait encore rester comme ça. Rester dans ce calme, cette détente qu'il ne retrouverait pas après le réveil (et qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment trouvée). Et où Peter se lèverait et se précipiterait au Daily Bugle pour que son patron, Jameson, l’humilie et le provoque, le pousse à se mettre en danger pour avoir le meilleur point de vue, et où Sam devrait aller voir ses clients pour réparer leurs éviers, leurs radiateurs, leurs climatisations, et peut-être même faire la révision de leur voiture…

Sam inspira longuement et referma les yeux. Les rayons du soleil faisaient un écran jaune pâle derrière ses paupières mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il lui était déjà arrivé de s’endormir dans des situations pires que celle-ci. Il allait profiter de ce moment incroyable où il n'avait pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour sa vie ou celle de Peter.

C’était le seul moment où Sam ne se sentait plus seul. Le seul moment où l’absence de Dean était quelque peu apaisée.

Tout comme il s'était réveillé, Sam se laissa glisser lentement dans un nouveau sommeil.

**

Sam aspira brusquement de l'air. Il avait l’impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer, comme s’il avait été sous l’eau un long moment et ses poumons ne voulaient pas se remplir d’air. Respire, respire, respire.

Respire !

Sam prit enfin de grandes goulées d’air, haletant, le corps crispé. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait la vision trouble et sa tête le lançait de douleur. Elle lui rappelait les migraines qu’il eut quand

_il utilisait ses pouvoirs_

on l'assommait.

Dès que sa vision s’éclaircit quelque peu, et pour ne pas empirer l’état dans lequel il était, l’ex-chasseur tourna lentement la tête pour examiner les alentours. Il ne vit presque rien. La pénombre du lieu et sa mauvaise vision (il avait sûrement un traumatisme crânien, il sentait le flux et reflux des nausées) ne lui permettaient pas de voir grand-chose.

Sam reprit lentement tous ses esprits. Il se rendit alors compte qu’il était avachi sur une chaise en acier. Le métal était froid et Sam, habillé d’une simple veste et d’un jeans, ressentait vivement la température basse du bâtiment. Un souvenir se faufila dans son esprit mais Sam l’empêcha de le submerger. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à son séjour en Enfer.

Il agrippa alors les bras et tenta de se redresser mais ses mouvements étaient limités. Sam vit qu’on l’avait lourdement menotté. Il n’avait jamais vu ce genre de menottes. Les épais bracelets, en acier eux aussi, étaient bien différents de ce dont Sam avait l’habitude. Ces menottes semblaient presque en faire de trop. Quand l’ex-chasseur testa la solidité des entraves, il en conclut qu’il aurait du mal à s’échapper de celles-ci. Elles étaient impossibles à déplacer ou, il supposa, à déformer. Malgré tout, Sam passa ses doigts sur la surface lisse des menottes pour être sûr mais il ne sentit rien. Il n’y avait pas d’irrégularité ou de trou qui pourraient indiquer une serrure. Il n’était même pas sûr que ces menottes aient des clés. Par contre, Sam remarqua que ses jambes étaient libres. Cela lui laissait certaines possibilités d’échappatoire.

Voyant qu’il ne pourrait pas s’échapper de sitôt, Sam observa un peu le bâtiment où il se trouvait. Le bâtiment était circulaire. On l’avait placé pile en son centre. Sam avait l’impression qu’on l’avait placé exprès ici, pour lui montrer qu’il était bien la cible. Il avait un peu l’impression d’avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. En face de lui se trouvait un escalier en fer qui montait en colimaçon. La pénombre empêchait Sam de voir plus loin que le deuxième palier. Une porte se trouvait à gauche de l’escalier. Quelques cartons jonchaient le sol. Sam entendait les couinements et le cliquetis de rats qui se déplaçaient. Un léger bruit, sourd et répétitif, synchronisé avec le sang qui lui battait les tempes, provenait du plafond.

Sam fronça les sourcils et tenta de se rappeler comment il était arrivé là—

_En passant à côté de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière du conducteur, Sam frôla à peine la carrosserie des doigts, un geste presque révérencieux._

_L'ex-chasseur sortit les clés de sa poche et allait les enfoncer dans la serrure quand quelque chose lui fit dresser les poils._

électricité sur la peau, air brassé, odeur de cuir.

_Sam ressentit une douleur dans le cou et sa vision se troubla. Il tenta de s'emparer de l'arme qu'il avait à l'intérieur de sa veste, mais il perdit l'équilibre et ses doigts glissèrent sur l'étui de revolver. D'une main, il se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la voiture. Ses doigts maintenant engourdis (tout son corps l'était, il avait l'impression que sa tête flottait), il ne put s'accrocher au véhicule. Il s'effondra au sol, le dos collé contre l'Impala, la respiration difficile. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, si lourdes qu’il serait tellement plus simple de les fermer._

_Son corps ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sam ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre la voiture de son frère._

Ah.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il été là ? Quelques heures ? Une journée ? Plus ? Sam avait été enlevé ce (un ?) matin mais à cause de la pénombre du bâtiment, il ne savait pas s’il faisait encore jour ou si la nuit était tombée déjà. Il ne voyait rien, mais il pouvait toujours s’aider de son ouïe.

Sam arrivait à entendre de la circulation mais le bruit était étouffé et lointain. Il pensa qu’il entendait aussi le bruit des vagues mais ce n’était pas possible. Peut-être qu’il était sur les docks ou un endroit proche de l’Hudson. Sam ne put y penser plus que la porte s’ouvrit. Il scruta la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l’embrasure de la porte.

« Ah, je vois que vous êtes réveillé, M. Smith. » fit une voix masculine.

La silhouette se dévoila peu à peu laissant place à un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années en blouse blanche, les cheveux grisonnants et les yeux d’un marron profond. Sam ne put s’empêcher de déglutir. Cet homme connaissait son identité à New York. Et s’il connaissait son identité ici, peut-être qu’il connaissait Peter. Sam n’aimait pas cette situation. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si on faisait du mal à Peter à cause de lui…

« Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

— Vous êtes un… cobaye, répondit l’homme en s’avançant vers Sam.

— Pour ?

— Une expérience, pardi ! »

L’homme lui sourit et fit un signe de main. Des hommes masqués et armés entrèrent à leur tour, portant à bout de bras de grosses caisses en bois. Deux autres hommes apportèrent une table qu’ils installèrent derrière Sam. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour voir ce qu’ils allaient sortir des caisses en bois. Mais l’homme à la blouse blanche lui attrapa le menton et l’obligea à le regarder.

« Tut, tut, tut, ne regardez pas, ce sera une surprise. »

Sam sourit, menaçant.

« Allez, vous pouvez bien me dire quel genre de surprise c’est ? »

Les yeux de l’homme pétillèrent de plaisir.

« Oh, mon ami, c’est une expérience des plus fascinantes, je peux vous l’assurer.

— Étrangement, je ne vous crois pas, rétorqua Sam.

— Bientôt, M. Smith, bientôt vous le verrez. »

Un des hommes armés se plaça à côté de Sam et l’homme à la blouse blanche passa derrière lui. Du coin de l’œil, Sam surveilla son nouveau garde qui avait l’arme entraînée sur lui.

Pourquoi lui ? Sam Smith n’était rien. Il n’avait pas d’importance à New York.

Il avait réutilisé l’identité que Dean lui avait donné lors de son séjour à l’hôpital psychiatrique. Ce n’était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée mais au moins, il avait un historique. Depuis que Frank avait complètement supprimé l’existence de Sam et Dean Winchester sur les registres et internet, il avait été difficile pour Sam de se faire une « vie » à New York. Alors Sam « Smith » était revenu, et personne n’avait posé de questions. Les autorités l’avaient laissé tranquille, Sam avait pu se détendre un peu.

Il savait qu’il n’avait pas été enlevé parce qu’il était Sam Winchester, le chasseur. Mais qui en voudrait à Sam Smith ? Il n’avait fait de mal à personne. Même son activité d’homme à tout faire était tout à fait légale. Les seules personnes qu’il côtoyait étaient Peter et ses clients. Peut-être que son passif à l’hôpital y était pour quelque chose ? Mais ce n’était pas—

« M. Smith, êtes-vous prêt ? interrompit le scientifique.

— Quoi ? », fit Sam en sortant de ses pensées.

Son regard tomba sur la seringue remplie de liquide vert que l’homme tenait dans sa main et il fronça les sourcils. Sam se rendit compte que certains des gardes s’agitaient autour de lui. Un des hommes amena un chariot sur lequel reposait des électrodes et un moniteur cardiaque. Sam siffla d’inconfort quand un autre garde lui planta une intraveineuse dans le bras gauche.

« Pourquoi une intraveineuse ? demanda Sam en serrant les dents, pendant le garde qui avait apporté le chariot plaça des électrodes sur ses tempes.

— Il est important que vous restiez hydratés. On ne voudrait pas que vous mourriez avant la fin de l’expérience, répondit le scientifique. Remarque, dit-il après une pause, peut-être que votre mort serait la seule conclusion à cette expérience… mais ne partons pas pessimiste. J’ai toujours l’espoir d’arriver au résultat espéré de mon hypothèse.

— Pourquoi moi ? s’écria soudainement l’ex-chasseur, la peur lui tordant l’estomac. Pourquoi ? »

L’homme à la blouse blanche ne dit rien. Il ne regardait même plus Sam. Il avait une tablette dans les mains et semblait lire attentivement ce qu’il y avait dessus.

Le garde ouvrit sa chemise, découpa avec précision son t-shirt et colla les électrodes restantes sur sa poitrine.

« C’est vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Sam, les dents serrées, en essayant de se calmer. Ce n’était pas le moment de paniquer. Il fallait qu’il reste calme et qu’il étudie la situation. S’il voulait survivre, s’il voulait protéger Peter, il fallait qu’il reste maître de lui-même.

L’homme scientifique observa Sam, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il avait l’air de réfléchir. Puis, il hocha doucement la tête et ferma brièvement les yeux.

« On m’a dit que vous seriez difficile.

— Qui ? »

L’homme sourit et retourna à sa tablette.

Tout d’un coup, tout bruit cessa et un silence de plomb tomba. Sam pouvait de nouveau entendre ce petit bruit, sourd et répétitif, provenant du plafond.

Le scientifique fit un dernier geste vers la tablette et releva le regard. Il fit un signe de tête et le garde à côté de lui planta la seringue dans l’embout de l’intraveineuse. Sam se crispa. Il n’avait pas remarqué que la seringue avait changé de main. Il ne savait pas quels étaient les effets du produit, et d’une certaine façon, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Sam vit le liquide vert descendre doucement vers son bras puis disparaître sous sa peau. Les poings serrés, Sam attendit.

Tout d’un coup, il ne se sentit pas très bien. Sa vision se brouilla. Il eut l’impression que son sang commençait à bouillir, ses doigts se glacèrent et il n’arriva plus à respirer.

« Commencez le chronomètre, messieurs » vint la voix déformée et ralentie du scientifique avant que ne Sam perde complètement connaissance.

« Sam ? Sam ! »

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il s’était endormi sur la table, devant son ordinateur. Il paria qu’il avait des traces sur le visage. Son cou n’avait pas supporté la position et le lui fit comprendre violemment. Sam grimaça tout en se massant le cou et leva les yeux. Il se retrouva face à face avec son frère. Il s’immobilisa et ne put s’empêcher de le fixer des yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

Ce n’était pas possible. Sam ne pouvait— le docteur l’avait— Dean était m—

Un mal de tête soudain lui fit fermer les yeux. Sam se calma et rit à ses pensées précédentes. Bien sûr que Dean était là, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

« Ça va, Sammy ? » demanda Dean, le ton inquiet. Sam soupira involontairement et rouvrit les yeux. Son frère fronçait les sourcils. Il avait l’air blessé par la réaction de Sam. De toute façon, quoi que fasse Sam, Dean était toujours déçu. Ce n’était pas un sentiment inconnu.

« Désolé Dean, j’ai juste mal à tête », dit Sam pour se faire pardonner. Il haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

Comme s’il venait lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde, le visage de Dean s’illumina. C’était comme si s’occuper de Sam était un de ses objectifs dans la vie, comme si Sam était tout pour Dean, comme si rien ne pourrait les séparer ; amis, ennemis, mensonges, secrets.

« T’as de la chance d’avoir un frère comme moi, Sammy ! J’ai acheté le petit déj : café et pancakes pour moi. Toi, » Dean fit mine de grimacer. « Du jus de fruit et des fruits. Et… » Dean marqua une pause, pour faire durer le suspense mais Sam savait qu’il était passé à la pharmacie. Il avait vu le sac que son frère cachait derrière son dos.

« Des antidouleurs ! »

L’homme brandit avec fierté la boite de médicament. Sam sourit avec bienveillance devant le cinéma que faisait son frère. Cela lui avait vraiment manqué.

La migraine de Sam empira d’un coup et il ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur qui traversa ses lèvres. Il mit les mains sur ses temps et les compressa, en espérant soulager la douleur mais rien n’y faisait.

« Dean ? appela Sam d'une voix faible, cherchant du regard la présence rassurante de son frère.

— Je suis là, Sammy. Tiens, prends ça. »

Dean lui présenta un verre avec un cachet effervescent qui se diluait dans l’eau. Le verre était frais et Sam le posa contre son front brûlant. Dean s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main pour qu’il puisse prendre sa température avec le dos de sa main. Il avait sur son visage une expression inquiète. Une expression que Sam n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Depuis… depuis

_Lucifer ou peut-être depuis ses hallucinations. Ça faisait_

longtemps.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre, pourtant.

— T’es sûr ? demanda Sam. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

— Je vais aller vérifier. Ne bouges pas ! »

Dean insista sur les derniers mots, les sourcils haussés et l’index levé, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Sam lui désobéisse. Sam voulait lever les yeux au ciel pour montrer ce qu’il pensait de Dean, mais un vertige le prit par surprise et Sam dut s’agripper au bureau pour ne pas basculer en avant. Dean, qui le surveillait du coin de l’œil, le vit et revint en courant de la salle de bain.

« Attention, Sammy, ne va pas t’éclater par terre. Je vais dire quoi à Bobby si ça arrive ? », tenta de plaisanter Dean, mais ce n’était pas très convaincant. Il avait la bouche triste et les yeux inquiets.

« Je… Dean ? appela Sam.

— Je suis là, Sammy, chuchota-t-il.

— Dean. »

Un sanglot menaçait d’éclater. Sans réfléchir et prenant son frère par surprise, Sam le prit dans ses bras et serra fort. Un hoquet sortit malgré lui et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sam enfouie sa tête dans le cou de son frère et respira l’odeur de vieux cuir de voiture, d'eau de Cologne et de Dean tout simplement.

De confort, de chez-soi, de sécurité.

Il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de revoir son frère après de longs mois de séparation. Ce qui était idiot. Sam et Dean ne s’étaient jamais volontairement quittés depuis la mort de leur mère. Même quand Sam avait été accepté à Stanford, il avait décliné pour rester avec son grand frère et ne pas le laisser seul avec John.

« Tout va bien, Sam. Je suis là. Tout va bien, réconforta Dean en passant les mains dans le dos de son frère. Je suis là, Sammy. Tu n’es pas seul. Tout ira bien. »

Seul ? Mais il n’était pas seul. Il était—

Dean le fit reculer jusqu’à ce que ses jambes touchent le rebord du lit. Sam se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit sans lâcher son frère.

Sam était submergé par l’émotion. Il se sentait si faible. Dean le maintenait hors de l’eau, il l’empêchait de se noyer. Il ne voulait plus lâcher Dean. S’il le pouvait, il ne quitterait plus jamais son frère.

Après un petit moment de silence, Dean s’éclaircit la gorge et empoigna les bras de Sam pour qu’il le libère.

« Hé, Sammy, pas la peine de m’écraser dans tes bras de grizzly. Je ne vais pas m’en aller, fit Dean avec un sourire en coin, bien que le ton était toujours inquiet. Allonge-toi, Sam. »

Sam soupira mais hocha la tête. Il s’allongea convenablement sur le matelas et dès que sa tête toucha l’oreiller, Sam s’endormit.

 _« Peter ! Non ! » cria Sam en voyant une créature volante frapper son petit-ami. Peter ne résista pas à la force du coup brutal et vola dans la vitrine d’’un magasin. Le cœur de Sam se serra, une litanie de «_ Non, non, non, non _» avait envahi son esprit. Rien n’était plus important que Peter._

_« Peter ! » Hurla-t-il._

« Peter !

— Hé, hé, Sammy, calme-toi, t’es en sécurité. »

Dean posa une main sur son bras et Sam sursauta. Ils étaient dans l’Impala. Il faisait nuit.

« Ça va, Sam ? » demanda Dean, essayant de garder un ton neutre. Sam regarda la fenêtre et ne répondit pas. Il tentait désespérément de se souvenir de ce qu’il avait rêvé mais les images filaient à tout allure et bientôt, il ne se souvint plus de son cauchemar. Il ne lui restait que la sensation d’horreur qui lui collait à la peau.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Sam ? répéta Dean, insistant.

— Je… », commença-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas._

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Cette fois-ci, Dean ne cacha pas son inquiétude. Il jetait des coups à Sam sans rien dire. Il déglutit, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais il ne dit rien. Sam regarda par la fenêtre. Il suivit du regard un nuage et s’imagina voler. Il s’imagina en train de se balancer entre les gratte-ciels de New York, seulement retenu par un fil. Il s’imagina sentir le vent contre son visage. Il s’imagina un rire. Sam sourit. Il ne savait pas d’où venait cette fantaisie mais elle le rendait heureux.

« C’est qui Peter, Sam ? »

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et lança un coup d’œil surpris.

« Je ne sais pas. Un ami à toi ? » fit Sam en plaisantant. Il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de qui était Peter.

Le visage de Dean s’assombrit quelques instants avant qu’il ne retrouve une expression neutre. Sam fronça les sourcils. Il avait l’impression d’avoir raté quelque chose.

« On va où, Dean ?

— Chez Bobby. Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Le nuage suivait la voiture.

« Ah, oui, c’est vrai. »

Le nuage commença à fondre et dégoulina sur le ciel sombre. Les traces blanches coulèrent sur l’horizon comme une pluie divine. Le ciel se gorgea d’une couleur crémeuse. Sam s’enfonça dans son siège et posa la tête sur la fenêtre pour observer ce phénomène étrange. Peut-être que les anges pleuraient ?

Une chanson de rock débuta et Dean se mit à tapoter sur le volant, chantonnant les paroles. Le ronronnement de la voiture, le chantonnement de Dean, les larmes qui traversaient le ciel comme on déchirât du papier bercèrent Sam et il s’endormit s’en rendre compte.

_**_

_La première rencontre._

Peter et Sam s’étaient rencontrés par hasard dans la rue. Sam rentrait d’une de ces interventions quand il bouscula Peter. Son appareil photo tomba et se cassa. Malgré l’insistance de Sam à vouloir rembourser Peter, le jeune photographe ne voulut rien savoir. Sam se souvint que Peter était parti avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qui avait intrigué Sam.

A New York, Sam avait offert ses services de mécanicien. Il réparait l’électroménager, des voitures, des motos, venait pour des urgences.

Parfois, les journées de Sam n'en finissaient pas. Quand il chassait avec Dean, ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait été exténué, il lui était arrivé de ne plus avoir eu envie de continuer, mais Dean avait toujours été à ses côtés. Ici, à New York, il était seul. A peine quelques mois s'étaient passés depuis Roman Industries, et Sam étouffait. Travailler, réparer de l'électroménager ou les fuites d'eau, porter les courses, aider à déménager, c'était une façon pour Sam de se changer l'esprit. D’oublier ce qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

Et Peter Parker arriva.

Peter était… différent. Il était maladroit. Il était gracieux. Il était souriant, il était blagueur, il était émotif. Il était fort et fragile, il était lumineux et sombre. Il était Peter. Plus important encore… il ne faisait pas parti du monde de Sam, du monde des chasseurs. Il était humain et n’avait aucune idée que le surnaturel existait. Peter était l’échappatoire de Sam. Il était son sauveur. Peter ne le saurait jamais mais ce jour-là, à cette deuxième rencontre lors d’une conférence de presse des Avengers, Peter l’avait sauvé.

Sam ne savait plus où aller, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regardait ses mains et il n’y voyait que du sang. Il n’avait plus l’envie de vivre. Il espérait juste que le temps passe. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait entre temps, il n’en était pas inquiet. Il accueillerait la mort comme on accueillerait un vieil ami. Avec nostalgie. Avec joie.

Peter lui avait redonné du souffle.

_« Peter, photographe », dit-il alors, en tendant la main._

_Sam sourit et acquiesça._

_« Sam… homme à tout faire. »_

_Peter lui rendit le sourire._

Il n’avait pas pensé le revoir un jour.

_La deuxième rencontre._

Parfois, le hasard faisait bien les choses. Sam aimait à penser que le hasard, un dieu quelconque, ou une force puissante avait voulu que Peter et Sam se croisent une deuxième fois. Parfois, quand Sam rêvait de Dean, ou quand des bruits, des odeurs lui rappelaient la Cage, il se rassurait en pensant que Peter était là, qu’il n’était plus seul. Cette deuxième rencontre fut le moment décisif dans la vie de Sam à New York. Cette deuxième rencontre le poussa à rester.

Ils s’étaient revus lors d’une conférence de presse des Avengers, qui devaient se justifier de la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. Peter avait été là et prenait des photos de l’estrade où se tenaient les super-héros. Sam l’avait aperçu et l’avait approché. Peter le regarda avec un air méfiant, surtout après que Sam ait dit qu’il trouvait les Avengers plus impressionnants que Spider-Man ou Daredevil. Et puis… et puis, Sam avait réussi à convaincre Peter de boire un café avec lui. Ce fut le début d’une autre vie pour l’ex-chasseur.

_« Peter ! » appela-t-il._

_Le jeune homme se retourna. Pendant un instant, Sam se sentit mal à l'aise. Peter était vraiment jeune… Trop peut-être ?_

_« Tu… ça te dirait de boire un café ? », demanda malgré tout Sam._

_De là où il était, il vit l'air surpris de Peter et Sam regretta un instant d'avoir posé la question._

_« Quand ? relança le photographe en voyant que Sam ne continuait pas._

— _Tout de suite ? fit Sam avec un sourire en coin. Ou pas, si tu es occupé », continua-t-il en voyant que Peter regardait son téléphone. Le jeune homme le regarda comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose._

_« D'accord. J'espère que tu m’invites dans un café très cher parce qu'un nouvel objectif coûte très, très, très cher. »_

_Peter avait cette petite lueur amusée dans les yeux quand il s'approcha de Sam, le regardant à travers ses cils. Sam rit un peu et hocha la tête._

_« Je connais le café qu'il faut._

— _Allons-y alors. »_

Une décision qu’il ne regretterait jamais.

Le froid réveilla Sam. Il soupira mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Dean, mets le chauffage, s'il te plaît.

— Je ne suis pas Dean, M. Smith. »

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux et observa les alentours. Il était de retour dans le bâtiment circulaire en compagnie du scientifique. Seul le garde qui l’avait tenu en joue était resté avec eux. Sam se redressa sur le siège. Il s’était avachi quand il avait perdu connaissance. Il fixa l’homme du regard.

« Que m’avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il.

— Qu’en avez-vous pensé ? répliqua le scientifique, l’ignorant. Intéressant, non ? Comme le cerveau humain est subjectif.

— Que m’avez-vous fait ? répéta Sam, une colère sourde montant en lui.

— Une expérience scientifique, mon cher. Une expérience qui pourrait bien changer le monde. Si mes hypothèses sont bonnes, il y aurait tellement de nouvelles possibilités, tellement de révolutions scientifiques à découvrir et à mettre en place.

— Vous savez, le LSD a déjà été découvert. Vous n’avez pas besoin de trouver une autre drogue pour halluciner. Tout est déjà sur le marché, » remarqua Sam sarcastiquement.

Le scientifique regarda Sam d’un air un peu étrange, comme s’il hésitait entre le traiter d’idiot et l’ignorer. Sam paria que la première proposition allait remporter sur la seconde. C’était ce que Sam espérait.

Le scientifique prit Sam à contre pieds. Il ne répondit pas mais soupira de façon exagérée et se plaça en face de l’ex-chasseur. Il s'accroupit devant lui sans le lâcher du regard.

« Vous êtes quelqu’un d’intéressant, M. Smith. » dit-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Sam eut une expression sceptique, ne comprenant pas où voulait-il en venir. Mais ce n’était pas important, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. Ce matin, il était avec Peter, puis il se retrouvait là, et il revoyait Dean ? Dean qui était

_mort_

absent. Sam n’avait toujours pas trouvé la raison de son enlèvement.

« Vous savez, les humains sont étranges, continua le scientifique, mais une chose est sûre : chacun a une ou plusieurs peurs profondes. Je suis là pour les découvrir et les exploiter. Vous, M. Smith, vous, vous êtes unique.

— Unique ? Parce que j’ai une p-peur profonde ? se moqua Sam, même s’il avait buté sur le mot « peur ». Vous vous sentez supérieur, c’est ça ? Vous n’avez peur de rien.

— Peur ? rit l’homme, mais la peur n’est qu’une réaction chimique du cerveau. Le corps suit ses instructions et réagit en fonction des normes sociales. Qu’est-ce la peur, M. Smith ? On associe souvent la peur avec l’inconnu. »

L’homme se leva et prit un air professoral.

« Je suis un scientifique. En science, l’inconnu, c’est un état. L’inconnu est mon métier. Je suis là pour le découvrir. Je me régale à chercher l’inconnu et l’innombrable, à trancher entre le réel et l’irréel, à différencier le familier de l’étranger. La frontière est tellement fine entre ces deux états.

— C’est pour ça que vous avez besoin de cobayes ? Vous ne pouvez pas le faire sur vous-même ? »

L’homme sourit avec indulgence, comme s’il s’attendait à cette remarque.

« Ce n’est pas très rigoureux.

— Et vous êtes un homme rigoureux, je suppose, rétorqua du tac au tac Sam.

— Bien sûr. On ne rigole pas avec la science, dit-il offensé.

— Et ce produit ? Il n’enfreint pas certains droits moraux ? »

Le docteur soupira, exaspéré. Bien. Il semblerait que Sam ait réussi à lui faire perdre cette expression condescendante.

« Oh, non. Ce produit, fit le scientifique après quelques secondes de réflexion en examinant la seringue à nouveau remplie, est un test. Et vous, mon cher M. Smith, vous n’existez pas. »

Ces mots lui glacèrent le sang. Il se sentit pâlir anormalement vite. Merde. Il devait mieux se contrôler. Le sourire satisfait réapparut sur le visage du docteur.

« Ah. Cette peur, celle de la découverte de l’identité, est une des peurs les plus communes. Mais elle n’est pas importante chez vous. Vous en avez d’autres, et je veux les trouver.

— Bonne chance pour les exploiter, provoqua Sam, mes peurs profondes, je les ai toutes affrontées un jour ou l’autre. »

_Perdre Jessica, perdre son père, perdre Ellen et Jo, perdre Dean, devenir un monstre, affronter Lucifer, survivre, perdre son âme, survivre. Perdre Dean._

Le scientifique sourit mystérieusement et reprit en ignorant Sam.

« Pourtant, il y a une peur commune à tout le monde, celle de perdre les êtres chers : famille, amis, connaissances. Même les inconnus ont une certaine importance dans ces peurs.

— Pas de chance, vous êtes tombé sur moi, docteur. »

Sam lui rendit son sourire, hypocrite.

« Au contraire, M. Smith, vous avez été choisi avec beaucoup de précaution. »

Sam perdit son sourire.

L’homme s’approcha de Sam et leva la seringue devant ses yeux.

« Voyons ce que cette nouvelle dose va apporter… »

Le scientifique enfonça l’aiguille dans l’intraveineuse. Sam regarda le liquide vert s’écouler dans le tube transparent et pénétrer sa peau. Très vite, il eut des fourmis aux doigts, qui se propagèrent dans ses bras, son torse, ses jambes. En peu de temps, tout son corps était engourdi et il sentit sa tête partir en arrière.

« Hé, oh, belle endormie, on se réveille, on est arrivés », chantonna Dean.

Sam grommela et se frotta les yeux. Il avait un de ces maux de tête persistants. Il cligna des yeux et se redressa sur le siège. L’Impala était garé dans la cour de Singer Salvage.

« Quoi ? réagit Sam avec un temps de retard, la voix rauque de sommeil.

— Allez, Sam, on se bouge. Bobby nous attend. »

Dean n'attendit pas la réponse de Sam. Il sortit de la voiture, prit son sac dans le coffre et se dirigea vers la maison. Sam fixa le bâtiment et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose… Il savait qu'il devait se souvenir de quelque chose mais il n'arrivait à savoir quoi. Ce n'était pas—

Dean claqua la porte d'entrée en rentrant, ce qui fit sortir Sam de sa rêverie. Il récupéra ses affaires et suivit les pas de son frère. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il hésita à entrer pour une raison inconnue. On ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. La porte s’ouvrit et Sam se retrouva face à face avec Bobby. Sam ne put empêcher sa réaction : il se jeta dans les bras de Bobby. C’était instinctif. Irréfléchi. Le chasseur ne savait pas ce qu’il venait de lui prendre.

« Oh, fiston, calme-toi. » fit la voix grave du vieux chasseur.

Sam sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il relâcha une expiration tremblotante.

« Je te l'avais dit, Bobby. Sam est bizarre, intervint Dean. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. »

Son frère lui lança un sourire narquois avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Bobby lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

« Je suis content de te voir, Sam. Dean semblait un peu inquiet. »

Sam souffla et relâcha enfin Bobby.

« Désolé. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de donner des nouvelles, je sais. »

_Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie, Bobby ?_

Le vieux chasseur fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête, sous la casquette, comme si la question de Sam l'inquiétait.

« De quoi tu parles, Sam ? »

Sam allait répondre mais Dean les interpella. Bobby soupira et lui fit signe d'aller dans la cuisine. Dean était déjà assis à la table, une bière à la main. Bobby ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit deux autres. Il s'assit et attendit que Sam fasse de même. Le jeune chasseur tira une chaise et s'assit à son tour. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Donc… on— qu’est-ce qui nous attend, Bobby ? » dit Sam pour briser l’atmosphère étrange.

Dean lança un regard de connivence au vieux chasseur qui disait « tu vois ? ». Bobby, lui, avait le visage impassible et le regard calculateur. Sam ne sentait pas à l’aise sous le regard inquisiteur de Bobby. Il commença à jouer avec l’étiquette de sa bière qui se décollait à cause de l’humidité et évita le regard des deux hommes.

« Sam. Dean m’a dit que tu agissais bizarrement. »

Sam rit avec dérision. Agir bizarrement était son signe particulier.

« C’est quoi agir bizarrement pour Sam Winchester ? » demanda Sam avec sourire mauvais.

Bobby releva légèrement sa casquette, seul signe qu’il était pris par surprise. Dean fronça les sourcils et le fixait du regard.

« Stanford, déjà ? fit Dean, l’air incrédule que Sam ait _oublié Stanford._

— Je devrais m’excuser d’y être allé ? rétorqua Sam. Peut-être… peut-être que j’aurais pu le faire autrement mais je ne— je ne regrette pas. »

Il regrettait tellement. S’il n’était pas allé à Stanford, Jessica ne l’aurait jamais rencontré. Jessica serait encore en vie.

« Sam, intervint Bobby, qui avait l’air de commencer à paniquer, tu n’es jamais allé à Stanford. Au contraire… tu as refusé ce que Dean t’avait proposé. Tu ne voulais pas partir…

— Quoi ? Non ! Arrêtez de dire n’importe quoi ! J’y suis allé, je— Azazel est mort, n’est-ce pas ?

— Azazel ? Le démon aux yeux jaunes ? C’est un mythe, Sammy, répondit Dean. T’es sûr que ça va ? »

Rien n’allait. Ce n’était pas normal. Stanford, il se souvenait de Stanford. Il se souvenait de sa chambre au dortoir. Il se souvenait de Jessica et de l’appartement qu’ils avaient pris ensemble. Il se souvenait de Brady et… qui déjà ? Son nom lui échappait. Avec Dean, ils l’avaient sauvé quelque mois après. Ou l’avaient-ils vraiment sauvée ? Le nom Brady lui était familier mais il ne se souvenait plus de son visage ou de sa voix. En cherchant, tout ce dont il se rappelait était la mort de Jessica. Ou peut-être que c’était quelqu’un d’autre ? Sam était allé à un enterrement et—

Un enterrement ? De qui ? Son père. John était mort après une chasse. Un accident de voiture.

Qui était Jessica ?

Une douleur lancinante s'introduisit dans sa tête. Sam grimaça et se massa les tempes pour la faire disparaître mais cela n'y faisait rien.

Sam geignit se douleur et se pencha vers l’avant.

« Sam, fit la voix de son frère, le ton inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ?

— Un… c'est juste un mal de tête, dit difficilement Sam alors que son état empirait.

— Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger Sam, conseilla Bobby, qui était tout d'un coup à ses côtés, le soutenant.

— Bonne idée », murmura-t-il.

Cependant, il ne sut pas s'il y arriva car il perdit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard.

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis les plissa. Un mal de tête lancinant lui emprisonnait le crâne comme des serres. Il soupira et passa une main sur ses yeux. Il s’assit dans le lit et vit que Peter était déjà parti au travail. Quelle heure était-il ? Sam ne se souvenait pas de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. Il avait le corps courbaturé. Il fut surpris de voir des bleus sur ses bras. Son regard descendit sur sa poitrine nue et vit qu’il avait un bel hématome au niveau de l’estomac. Il siffla de douleur quand il tâta légèrement ses côtes. Fracturées, peut-être cassées.

Ce qui l’inquiétait le plus était qu’il ne se souvenait pas de s’être battu, ou même d’avoir chassé alors pourquoi… ? Quelque chose dans la chambre attira son regard. C’était les vêtements de Sam, qui étaient en tas près de l’armoire de Peter. Sam se leva avec difficultés et s’avança avec précaution vers ce tas. Ses vêtements étaient sales, troués et déchirés. A certains endroits, le tissu avait été brûlé. Sam se creusa la mémoire mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de ce qu’il avait fait la veille.

Son mal de tête ne s’était pas calmé. Un traumatisme crânien, peut-être ? Sam grimaça en sentant des fourmis dans son bras droit alors il serra et ouvrit le poing pour les faire partir. Il ouvrit l’armoire et prit au hasard le premier jogging et le premier t-shirt qui lui tombèrent sous la main puis les enfila. Sam se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l’ouvrit. Il entendit des voix dans le salon. Il y avait celle de Peter (qui n’était apparemment pas au travail) et une autre voix que Sam ne connaissait pas.

Sam s’approcha et repéra Peter. Mais il n’arriva pas à voir l’autre personne.

«… C’était complètement irresponsable, Clint ! Tu aurais pu le toucher ! » disait la voix de Peter.

Il semblait énervé. Sam avait l’impression qu’il se retenait de hurler. Il se décala et put apercevoir un homme blond et musclé.

« C’est bon ! répliqua l’autre homme, « Clint », tu sais bien que je n’allais pas le toucher. Je suis quand même un tire—

— Chut ! » interrompit Peter, le regard cinglant.

Clint se retourna alors et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sam fut surpris quelques instants mais il se reprit et avança en boitant dans la cuisine. Les regards des deux hommes convergèrent vers lui. Étrangement, Sam ne sentait pas à sa place, en leur compagnie.

« Hé, Peter, fit alors Sam, voulant dissiper ce silence inconfortable.

— Sam ! S’écria Peter. Tu es réveillé, tu— tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Peter se redressa et commença à ouvrir un placard pour prendre une tasse. « Clint » continuait à le regarder fixement. Sam lui rendit le regard et alla s’asseoir sur l’une des chaises proches de lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas autant souffert. Cela lui rappelait toutes les chasses avec Dean, celles où ils rentraient exténués, blessés mais satisfaits de leur travail.

« Peter, je vais y aller, » annonça soudainement Clint. Avant même que Peter ne puisse répondre, l’homme disparut dans le couloir. Peter soupira et se tourna vers Sam. Il fit un petit sourire et s’approcha de lui. Doucement, il posa une main sous son œil, qui avait commencé à gonfler. Il aurait sûrement un bon œil au beurre noir dans les prochaines heures, si ce n’était pas déjà fait.

« Sam, tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda Peter.

— Non. Je… je ne me souviens que d’hier matin. »

Sam eut un petit sourire séducteur. Les joues de Peter rosirent mais le sourire fier qu’il avait réduisait l’effet de son embarras. Peter eut l’air de se reprendre, et sans y penser, il posa une main sur le front de Sam, comme s’il vérifiait qu’il n’avait pas de fièvre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir un médecin, réfléchit le jeune reporter.

— Peter… que s’est-il passé ? demanda Sam en attrapant la main de Peter et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

— Tu as été pris dans une bataille des Avengers. Apparemment, fit Peter, légèrement hésitant, tu as voulu aidé des personnes qui étaient prises au piégé dans un bâtiment sauf qu’un des liens t’as pris par surprise et il t’a traîné par terre. Si tu te demandais pour l’état de tes vêtements. Désolé. »

Peter grimaça, l’expression coupable. Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute Peter, rassura Sam. Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas t’en vouloir. »

Sam sourit, étonnamment en forme malgré ses blessures et ce mal de tête qui ne voulait pas s’en aller.

« Remarque, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais t’en vouloir si tu m’arrachais les vêtements. » songea Sam, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Peter le regarda bouche bée. Sam lâcha un rire, fier de l’effet qu’il avait produit. Le jeune reporter leva les yeux au ciel et s’éloigna de Sam.

« Pour la peine, tu n’auras que du café, fit Peter, bougon.

— Je crois que je vais pouvoir survivre. »

Sam lui lança un autre sourire et accueillit la tasse de café avec plaisir. Peter s’assit en face de lui et l’observa boire son café. Peter eut une expression sérieuse sur le visage. L’humour et la légèreté de la situation disparurent. Sam comprit que Peter avait quelque chose à lui dire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Peter ?

— Tu devrais faire attention. Quand les Avengers sont appelés, ce n’est pas pour rien.

— Peter… soupira Sam.

— Non, écoutes-moi ! interrompit le jeune reporter. Ce n’est pas un jeu ! Un jour, tu pourrais être gravement blessé et tu vas faire quoi après ? Je… je vais faire quoi après ? »

Peter dit cette dernière phrase dans un murmure. Sam ne savait pas trop où se placer. D’un côté, il se sentait coupable d’avoir inquiété Peter. D’un autre côté, Sam prenait mal le fait que Peter le sous-estimait. Il pouvait se défendre tout seul. S’il savait tout ce qu’il avait vécu, toutes les chasses qu’il avait à son actif, Peter ne le verrait pas aussi faible !

Mais Peter ne savait rien de son passé. Pour lui, il était Sam Smith, homme à tout faire et mécanicien à ses heures perdues. Il n’était pas Sam Winchester, chasseur de renom dans le monde du surnaturel.

« Ça n’arrivera pas, tenta de rassurer Sam.

— Tu le sais comment, hein ? Un jour, ça sera la fois de trop et personne ne sera là pour te sauver ! Heureusement qu’Hawkeye et Spider-Man étaient là, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu t’arriver !

— Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété. » répéta Sam, un peu plus fortement.

Sam était sincère. Mais ce qu’avait dit Peter l’avait interpellé. Deux des super-héros l’auraient sauvé. Hawkeye et Spider-Man. « Clint » et Spider-Man. Sam tenta de garder son visage impassible. Cette révélation était capitale. Si Clint était Hawkeye, alors la discussion que Sam avait surpris entre Peter et « Clint » était révélatrice.

Spider-Man serait alors… le regard de Sam rencontra celui de Peter et il dissipa cette pensée. Peter ne pouvait pas être Spider-Man. C’était impossible.

Peter se leva et Sam le suivit du regard. Il essayait de visualiser Peter en Spider-Man. Il superposa Spider-Man sur Peter mais il n’arrivait pas à allier les deux informations. Si Peter était Spider-Man (il ne l’était pas, espèce d’idiot, Peter te le dirait, qui pourrait croire que ce jeune homme maladroit était Spider-Man), pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ?

_Hypocrite_

Sam ignora sa conscience, finit son café et se leva à son tour.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Un froid avait été jeté dans la pièce.

Peter ne répondit rien. Il hocha la tête et fit croire qu’il était occupé. Sam retourna dans la chambre, et en fouillant dans ses affaires, il remarqua un habit de couleur rouge du côté de Peter et—

_« Sam ! Attention ! » cria soudainement une voix qui ressemblait étonnamment à celle de Peter._

_Sam était en train d’aider un père et sa fille à sortir d’un abri bus qui s’était à moitié effondré sur eux. Sam observa les alentours mais avant même qu'il puisse voir ou même réagir, il sentit quelque chose s'attacher à lui et le tirer en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et arriva sur le sol assez violemment. Sa tête frappa le sol et il perdit connaissance quelques secondes._

_Quand il revint à lui, il était assis contre un bâtiment de l'autre côté de la route et il pouvait voir la bataille entre l'homme araignée et un des aliens. Un alien gris métallique à forme humanoïde, extrêmement agile et vicieux. Sam ferma les yeux un moment, un mal de tête se prononçant violemment à l'arrière de sa tête. Peut-être que c'était une hallucination, peut-être que ce n'était pas vrai… un alien qui ressemblait à un robot ? Sam en apprenait tous les jours à New York. Spider-Man volait et virevoltait autour de l’alien à l’aide de ses toiles mais la créature déchirait les fils comme si elles étaient faites de papier._

_Sam regretta de ne pas avoir une arme à feu avec lui. Peter et lui faisaient une sortie à deux et il n’avait pas pensé qu’une bataille entre les Avengers et leurs ennemis allait se produire. Heureusement, il savait que Peter était sain et sauf, loin de la bataille._

_Captain America arriva quelques minutes plus tard et aida le super-héros aux couleurs similaires. Le capitaine ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, il utilisait principalement la force brute et son bouclier pour éliminer les aliens. Des éclaboussures grises arrosaient le sol et les costumes des deux super-héros. Tout d’un coup, le ciel s’assombrit, des nuages se formèrent juste au-dessus du combat de titans, le tonnerre grondant au loin. La foudre frappa l’alien de plein fouet, évitant de justesse le bras de Captain America qui avait immobilisé son adversaire. L’alien sembla alors se dissoudre et fondre sur le sol._

_Le combat terminé, Spider-Man en profita pour venir voir Sam._

_Sam entendit le leader des Avengers dire : « Thor, continue à les électrocuter, ils fondent comme bougie au soleil. »_

_« Sam ? Tu vas bien ? », demanda Spider-Man._

_Sam ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Spider-Man à cause de son masque, mais il parierait sur sa vie que le super-héros semblait inquiet._

_« Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ? » tenta d'articuler Sam mais il avait l'impression que sa bouche ne fonctionnait pas très bien._

_Spider-Man se tendit puis ses épaules se baissèrent, signe qu’il se détendit._

_« Sam, peut-être que tu ne vas pas le croire mais… »_

_Spider-Man marqua une pause, prit une grande inspiration et mit ses doigts sous le masque, le tirant vers le haut. Sam le regarda bouche bée alors que le masque révélait une bouche, puis un nez et…_

_« Spider-Man ! J'ai besoin d'aide. Thor ! Vas-y ! » ordonna Captain America en lançant son bouclier vers un alien identique au premier. Sam se rendit alors compte qu'une dizaine d'aliens avaient envahi la rue et avançaient vers eux. Le tonnerre tonna, la foudre aveugla Sam qui ferma les yeux de douleur. Au loin, il entendit les répulseurs d'Iron Man et les rugissements du Hulk._

_Spider-Man soupira, remit son masque et se leva._

_« Plus tard, je te le promets Sam, plus tard. »_

Non.

Sam ne voulait pas y croire.

Peter Parker n’était pas Spider-Man.

Sam entra dans la salle de bain et se vida l’esprit. Il n’avait pas besoin de ça. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il attrapa la poignée pour l’eau chaude et la tourna à fond.

Des volutes de fumée s’échappaient de l’eau brûlante qui tombait. Quand elle frappa Sam, l’eau était devenue glacée. Le choc thermique lui coupa le souffle. Il voulut éviter le jet d’eau mais il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il n’était plus debout dans la cabine de douche.

Retour à la réalité, Sammy.

Un garde qui tenait un seau vide se tenait devant lui. L'homme baissa le seau et Sam eut l’impression distincte qu’il avait pris un malin plaisir à lui jeter le seau glacé à la tête. Les cheveux et le haut du corps mouillés, Sam était maintenant parcouru de frissons. Il regarda avec inquiétude les électrodes collées à sa peau. Il n’était pas sûr que ça fasse bon ménage. Sam lança un regard noir au garde.

« Allons, messieurs, ce n’est pas le moment. » intervint le scientifique. Il vit l’état de Sam et soupira en secouant la tête, l’air navré. Comme si c’était de la faute de Sam s’il était mouillé.

Le scientifique se mit devant lui. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il paraissait plus jeune. Et Sam le détestait encore plus.

« Qu’en avez-vous pensé ? demanda-t-il. N’est-il pas intéressant, ce produit ? Où êtes-vous toujours aussi dubitatif sur ses effets ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez accomplir ici, à part être inutile », cracha Sam, sentant la colère monter en lui. Même s’il savait que ce n’était que des visions, revoir Dean et Bobby lui fut difficile. Les revoir lui rappelait qu’il les avait perdus. Ils avaient l’air tellement vivants.

Ils lui avaient tellement manqués.

Le docteur garda son sourire. Pis encore, il semblerait que la réaction de Sam l’amusait.

« Il n’y a rien d’amusant, ne put s’empêcher de dire Sam.

— Oh, non, croyez-moi, je prends toujours la science au sérieux. Cette expérience révolutionnera le monde.

— Tout le monde veut se croire important, mais l’anonymat est ce qui vous attend tous. »

Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû le provoquer mais Sam en avait déjà marre de cette situation.

« Bien, bien, réagit l’homme, un peu brusquement. Je pense que ce n’est pas tout à fait le bon dosage. Recommençons. Messieurs ! »

Sam serra les dents et attendit que les effets du produit, maintenant familiers, se propagent dans son corps.

« Sam ? Sam ! Réveille-toi Sam ! »

Sam ouvrit les yeux brusquement, haletant. Des frissons lui parcouraient la peau. Il sentait la transpiration lui coller à la peau. Il s'assit au bord du lit, les mains sur les genoux, la tête basse et respira. Il prit une grande inspiration et expira. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu’il avait rêvé mais une sensation de désespoir l’écrasait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, Sam attrapa cette main et l’immobilisa pour tordre le poignet. Il se tourna en même temps pour faire face à son assaillant.

« Sam ! », geignit Peter, une grimace de douleur sur son visage.

Sam cligna des yeux, et relâcha avec horreur le poignet de son petit-ami. Il déglutit et évita son regard.

« Sam ? »

La voix avait changé.

« Sam, tu m'entends ? »

Le chausseur tourna la tête et vit que c'était Dean et non Peter. Ils se trouvaient dans l’une des chambres de Bobby. Celle où Sam et Dean avaient passé leur jeunesse. Celle qui contenait tellement de souvenir à elle seule que Sam ne pouvait tous les cataloguer. Cette chambre lui avait manqué durant ces années. Maintenant qu’elle n’existait plus…

« Sam ? répéta Dean. Peut-être que tu pourrais me lâcher ? »

Dean souriait. Il avait mal mais faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir pour ne pas blesser Sam.

« Désolé, Dean, grimaça Sam en relâchant le poignet de son frère.

— Hé, dit-il, je vais bien, Sam. »

Le silence tomba entre les deux frères. Puis, Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, presque hésitant :

« Tu… dans ton rêve, t'as parlé de Peter. C'était à New York ? »

Sam le regarda et voulut lui répondre mais la réponse lui échappa. Les mots qu'il avait préparés avaient disparu comme de la fumée. Peter ? Qui était Peter ? Ce nom lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas le situer d'où. D'une ancienne chasse, peut-être ?

« Non, répondit Sam quand il vit que son frère attendait une réponse de sa part.

— Ok. Ça va mieux ?

— Le mal de tête ?

— Ouais. »

Dean le regarda, l'air un peu anxieux, comme s'il avait peur que Sam lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et dit : « Tout va bien. Il est parti. »

Le soulagement était clair sur le visage de Dean et Sam se sentit presque coupable de l'avoir inquiété pour rien. Dean lui serra brièvement l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

« Allez, j'ai fait à manger, je suis sûr que ton corps de grizzly doit quand même être nourri de temps en temps même si c'est que des graines de moineaux. »

Sam leva les yeux, mais sourit de bonne humeur.

« Mon régime de moineau m'a fait plus grand que toi. »

Le chasseur se leva pour bien montrer la différence de taille entre son frère et lui.

« Ta gueule, princesse. » répliqua Dean, l'air joueur.

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Allez, vieil homme, allons manger ce que t'as préparé. »

Dean claqua la langue mais suivit Sam dans les escaliers.

Comme à son habitude, Dean avait préparé un repas pour une armée alors que Sam était le seul à manger. Apparemment, Dean avait « déjà mangé avant » et Sam « devait reprendre des forces au plus vite ». Bref, Dean faisait la mère poule. Il observait Sam manger et vérifiait que chaque bouchée était suffisamment grosse. Sam leva les yeux au ciel plusieurs fois au cours du repas.

Après avoir mangé, ils passèrent la journée au garage. Dean fit de la mécanique et Sam lui apportait les bières et la conversation. Bobby était occupé à lire des livres aussi occultes qu'incompréhensibles. Assis sur le tabouret à côté de la voiture que Dean était en train de réparer, Sam réfléchissait. Cette journée était vraiment étrange. Des choses ne collaient pas. Pour lui, Bobby ne devrait pas être ici. D'ailleurs, Singer Salvage ne devrait pas exister. Et Dean… Sam avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il n'allait pas vu son frère. Il

_vit Dean arriver derrière Roman avec son couteau. Il trancha la gorge du Léviathan. Sous les yeux incrédules de Sam, Roman explosa et la lumière blanche engloba Dean et Castiel. La seconde d'après, il n'y avait plus personne. Sam appela Dean, une fois, trois fois. Il cria son nom un peu plus fort. Il commença à chercher dans l'entrepôt. Dean avait disparu. Sonné, Sam regarda les corps décapités des Léviathans. Il_

ne savait pas d'où venait cette sensation. Qui n'était pas réelle puisque Dean était là, avec lui. Sam pouvait le toucher, il pouvait lui parler, il pouvait le sentir. Il était réel. Sam ne put s’empêcher de toucher le bras de Dean qui était en train de revisser un boulon. Sam sentait sa peau chaude. Il était sûr que s’il s’approchait, Sam sentirait l’odeur d’huile et de cuir.

« Sam ? fit Dean, en regardant fixement Sam. Ça va ?

— Ouais, ça va. »

Sam eut un sourire tendu et retira sa main. Dean le regarda encore quelques instants, légèrement inquiet, puis il retourna à ce qu’il faisait, tout en lui lançant des coups d’œil de temps en temps.

Dean semblait réel. Mais Lucifer aussi avait été réel pour Sam. Tous ces petits détails qui n’allaient pas, toutes ces petites choses dont Sam n’arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange qui se passait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Sam jeta un coup d’œil à Dean et regarda ses mains. Il ouvrit ses mains et scruta ses paumes. Elles étaient abîmées ; des cicatrices les parcouraient de part en part, de la corne s’était installée au niveau de ses doigts. Il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait la cicatrice de Lucifer, celle qui lui rappelait ce qu'était la réalité et ce qu’était la folie. Sam passa un doigt sur la cicatrice invisible, formant un V à l’envers avec son doigt.

Un jour, Sam tomba sur le costume de Spider-Man. Peter était rentré en coup de vent. Il avait jeté son sac à dos contre le mur, avait embrassé Sam, était reparti avec « Rendez-vous, j’rentre pas, je t’aime ! » et une porte claquée. Sam n’avait pas eu le temps d’assimiler que son petit-ami était rentré et reparti. Avec un soupir (Peter arrivait le faire sourire même avec ses défauts), Sam s’était levé et avait ramassé le sac à dos. Apparemment, Peter avait oublié de le fermer correctement. Sam voyait l’appareil photo dans le sac, avec son objectif, mais aussi un bout de tissu rouge.

Intrigué (effrayé), Sam prit le zip et ouvrit le sac un peu plus grand. Les grands yeux noirs du costume de Spider-Man le regardaient. L’ex-chasseur empoigna le masque et le souleva. Le tissu était léger, élastique et fluide. Sam le regarda sous toutes ses coutures. Il l’ouvrit, regarda à l’intérieur, voulut passer la tête pour voir ce que ça faisait. Pour voir qui pouvait bien devenir Spider-Man. Parce que Peter ne pouvait pas être un super-héros. Sam caressa le masque et imagina Peter qui le portait.

Il rit de dépit.

Ce n’était pas très difficile. Il avait déjà vu Peter— Spider-Man à l’œuvre. Il était fort, agile et habile. Il guérissait vite, d’après ce que Sam avait pu constater. Son intuition avait été bonne. Peter était bien Spider-Man, et vice versa.

Il pensa que ces yeux noirs allaient le hanter toute sa vie. Ce fut tout le contraire. Sam était en quelque sorte soulagé de découvrir le secret de Peter. Lorsque les ennemis de Sam viendraient, et ils viendraient, il savait que Peter pouvait se défendre. Il n’était pas le jeune photographe, humain et si fragile. Il était Spider-Man, le super-héros. Sam sourit tristement.

Il avait encore connu un héros. Lui, qui n’en avait que le nom. La vie faisait bien les choses.

« M. Smith ? »

Sam leva la tête et rencontra le regard du scientifique. Pe— Dean, le garage, la voiture, tout avait disparu. Sam baissa le regard et regarda sur le côté. Le bâtiment avait été évacué. Il ne restait que l’homme à la blouse blanche et un garde.

« M. Smith, répondez-moi. »

Est-ce que Sam entendait de l’inquiétude dans la voix de l’homme ? Quelle ironie. Après ce qu’il venait de le faire endurer, il s’inquiétait que son cobaye commence à perdre l’esprit. Il se sentait las. Ces visions l’avaient exténuées. Il se doutait que ce n’était pas la fin du calvaire. Du coin de l’œil, Sam vit l’homme tourner une page sur son bloc-notes et commencer à écrire. Il avait un de ces stylos qui coûtaient très cher et qui ne servaient à la décoration. Sam n’avait jamais compris cette fascination pour ces stylos hors de prix.

« M. Smith, soupira le scientifique, si vous ne réagissez pas, les résultats de cette expérience vont être faussés et je n’aimerais pas devoir trouver un autre cobaye sur lequel expérimenter.

— Vous feriez ça ? demanda Sam, se rendant compte que le scientifique était sérieux.

— Bien sûr ! Rien ne peut arrêter les progrès de la science. Il faut bien continuer. Et s’il y a des dommages collatéraux, ce n’est que le processus normal pour une expérience. Elles ne réussissent pas toujours. J’espère pour vous qu’elle va réussir.

— Vous être inhumain, » cracha Sam avec haine.

Inhumain.

_Oh, Dean, je suis tellement désolé._

L’homme allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par un bourdonnement. On aurait que de l’air était brassé juste au-dessus de lui.

Un gloussement retentit. Un autre sur sa droite. Derrière lui, à gauche, en écho. Silence.

Peu à peu, un aéroglisseur vert descendit et atterrit avec grâce sur le sol. Le contraste entre le plafond du bâtiment, qui était dans la pénombre, et l’éclairage du sol, donnait un aspect effrayant au costume du Bouffon Vert. La lumière et les ombres jouaient sur le masque, enfonçant les yeux dans la pénombre et illuminant le sourire fou.

« Bouffon Vert.

— Enchanté, Sam Smith. Tu es bien plus perspicace que je ne le pensais, dit-il d’une voix un peu aiguë, un peu déséquilibrée.

— C’est moi, l’homme perspicace, » répondit Sam avec un sourire mauvais.

Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le grande sourire déformé du masque, mais Sam donnerait autant qu’il le pourrait.

Le Bouffon Vert changea de position sur son aéroglisseur, les mains le long du corps. Il décolla et s'approcha lentement de Sam.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de ton aéroglisseur pour faire un mètre ? Je ne pensais pas que les méchants étaient aussi flemmards. Peut-être que c’est à cause de tous les efforts que tu as dû procurer pour m’enlever. »

Le Bouffon rit, faisant mine d’être charmé, une main devant son masque.

« Si tu savais, Sam. Tu as une importance considérable.

— Oui, je sais, ce n’est pas par hasard que je suis là, c’est pour une expérience, bla bla bla, arrête ton char, » répondit Sam, exaspéré.

S’ils pouvaient se dépêcher, Sam en serait bien plus heureux.

L’aéroglisseur du bouffon Vert tourna vers la droite et il commença à faire le tour de Sam. L'ex-chasseur suivait le son du glisseur mais il fit bien attention à ne pas changer son regard de position.

« Ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que normalement, les vilains disent haut et fort le pourquoi du comment de leur action ? reprit Sam moqueur. Ou est-ce que je dois attendre que les super-héros te battent pour que tu pleures sur ton sort et sur ton nouvel échec ?

— Oh, s'exclama le Bouffon, faussement inquiet et triste, tu ne le sais pas ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à ce que faisait le méchant. Il était descendu de son glisseur et se tenait près d'une table. Les seringues vides y avaient été posées dessus. Il en restait encore quelques-unes rempli. Ce n’était pas encore la fin. Sam serra la mâchoire. Ces visions… ne changeaient rien au fait que Dean était toujours mort. Sam regarda de nouveau en face de lui et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

« Ils ne viendront pas te sauver, Sam. »

L'ex-chasseur se retint de sursauter et lança un regard noir au Bouffon qui venait de chuchoter à son oreille.

« Bon, soupira-t-il, voici mon discours de vilain, comme tu dis. »

Le Bouffon se mit en face de Sam avec la seringue, pleine de liquide vert.

« J'ai fait mes recherches sur toi Sam. Sam Smith. Mécanicien ? Homme à tout faire ? Ou peut-être… chasseur ? »

Le Bouffon vert pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ce que j'ai entendu sur toi était très… informatif. Je dois dire que cette vidéo dans le _diner_ était particulièrement de bien mauvais goût. J'ai beaucoup aimé le massacre, les faux espoirs et le clin d'œil. »

Sam ne voulait pas réagir. Mais la mention de cette vidéo mettait à mal son sang-froid.

« Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de tes anciens exploits. En premier lieu, personne ne sait où tu es. Deuxièmement... »

Le Bouffon se rapprocha de lui, la seringue en évidence dans sa main, l'aiguille dirigée vers Sam.

« Deuxièmement, reprit-il lentement, je sais qui tu es pour Spider-Man. »

Le regard de Sam qui était fixé sur la seringue se leva brutalement vers le visage du Bouffon vert. Sam tenta de contrôler son expression mais il ne sut pas s'il eut du succès. Le masque du Bouffon l'empêchait de lire ses expressions.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir qui est Spider-Man. Je ne le connais pas.

— Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela, alors ? »

Le Bouffon sortit une photographie d'il ne savait où et la mit sous le nez de Sam. C'était une photo de Spider-Man et Sam, à côté d'un magasin. Après la dernière bataille à New York, Peter était venu le retrouver pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. La photo avait attrapé la fin d'un baiser. Peter avait le masque relevé jusqu'au nez, les mains sur les hanches de Sam, le visage penché en avant vers l'ex-chasseur.

« Dis-moi encore que tu ne connais pas Spider-Man, s'écria le Bouffon d'un air satisfait.

— Non, je ne le connais pas, insista Sam à travers ses dents serrées.

— Oh, Sam, tu es si borné. »

A une vitesse hallucinante, le Bouffon enfonça la seringue dans le cou de Sam, du côté gauche. Sam cria de douleur au mouvement et à l'aiguille qui perça sa peau. Il voulut mettre la main sur sa blessure mais il avait oublié qu'il avait les mains liées sur fauteuil.

« Non ! Non ! s'exclama fortement Sam, en colère et de désespoir.

— Oh que si, Sam. Ce n’est que le début…

— Pourquoi ? » geignit Sam, en sentant les effets du poison se manifester plus rapidement que les fois précédentes.

Le Bouffon fit mine de réfléchir, la main sur son menton.

« Pourquoi ? C’est tellement typique des héros de poser cette question. Pourtant, parfois, il n’y a ni pourquoi ou parce que. Parfois, c’est juste pour le plaisir de faire. Pour la beauté du geste.

— Qu’est-ce… qu’est-ce que… que tu… ah, bégaya longuement Sam sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

— Mon objectif ? fit le Buffon Vert, le ton joyeux, faire du mal. Je suis un homme simple avec des envies simples. Mon envie du moment : écraser Spider-Man. »

Sam déglutit, la langue engourdie et perdit connaissance.

« Sam ? Hé, Sam ! »

Sam sortit de ses pensées et cligna des yeux. Ash enfonçait son doigt dans le bras de Sam à répétition. Ce dernier soupira et daigna se tourner vers le chasseur au mulet.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Ash ?

— Dean t’appelle depuis t’à l’heure et il commence à faire sa tête des mauvais jours.

— Dean est là ? » ne put s’empêcher de dire Sam. Les mots lui avaient échappé de la bouche avant même qu’il puisse les retenir. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi il était surpris que Dean soit avec lui. Ash avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

« Euh, ouais, fit Ash, un peu hésitant. Je sais que je loupe des trucs mais Dean est bien là.

— Sammy, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Je t’attends ! Lisa ne va pas attendre trois mille ans.

— Lisa… Braeden ? »

Dean lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Ça va, Sammy ? Tu t’es pris un coup sur la tête ?

— Non, non, je suis juste… j’avais zappé. Désolé. »

Sam lança un sourire contrit à son frère. Celui-ci le regarda d’un air suspicieux. Sam haussa les épaules, prenant un air innocent. Dean soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, viens. Ellen essaie de faire manger des légumes à Bobby. C’est hilarant. »

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il reprit rapidement une expression plus neutre en voyant que Dean le regardait discrètement.

Ellen.

Il la vit au bar. Elle était en train d’essuyer un verre avec un torchon, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Bobby était assis en face d’elle, une assiette devant lui à moitié remplie de carottes râpées. Sam n’arrivait pas à voir son visage mais il devinait assez facilement que le vieux chasseur n’était pas très content. A côté de lui, Lisa riait à gorge déployée avec Jo, qui devait raconter une histoire vue comment elle gesticulait. Dean rejoignit Lisa sans même s’arrêter pour parler à Ellen. Il effleura le dos de Lisa et l’embrassa sur la tête. Lisa lui sourit et Dean le lui rendit. Jo lui donna un coup de poing à l’épaule et lui dit quelque chose. Sam avait une vague idée de ce qu’elle aurait pu lui dire. Il vit Ellen lever les yeux au ciel et le regarder. Elle lui fit signe de venir, le torchon à la main.

Sans savoir pourquoi, les émotions l’envahirent et Sam sentait qu’il perdait le peu de contrôle qu’il avait.

Bobby se tourna alors vers lui, un liquide rouge foncé, provenant d’un impact de balle, dégoulinait mollement de sa casquette. Le regard de Sam tomba sur Jo qui lui sourit. Ses dents étaient pourries. Sous ses yeux ébahis, sa peau se fripa, pâlit jusqu’à en devenir translucide. Ellen s’effondra sur le bar, le regard vide, le visage immobile. Lisa avait disparu et Dean pleurait. Il avança vers Sam, et le prit soudainement à la gorge. Sam hoqueta et agrippa les mains de son frère, sans les arriver à les ouvrir. Dean serra, serra et serra de plus en plus fort.

« C’est de ta faute, Sam ! Tout est de ta faute ! » accusa Dean en hurlant.

_Tu les as tués._

Alors que la vision de Sam s’obscurcit, Dean s’effaça lentement comme si on le gommait du monde de Sam. Il se sentit tomber et…

« Sam ? Sam ! Réveille-toi Sam ! »

Sam ouvrit les yeux et s’assit soudainement. Il haletait. Des frissons lui parcouraient la peau. Il sentait la transpiration lui coller à la peau. Il posa les pieds sur le sol, mit les mains sur les genoux, et respira. Des fragments de cauchemars lui restaient toujours en tête.

_Ils étaient tous morts._

Il prit une grande inspiration et expira. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, Sam l’attrapa, se tourna et tordit le poignet, tout en poussant la personne contre le mur.

« Sam ! », geignit Peter, une grimace sur son visage.

Sam cligna des yeux, et relâcha avec horreur le poignet de son petit-ami. Il déglutit et évita son regard.

« Je… je suis désolé Peter, je... », balbutia Sam en se levant. Il regarda rapidement Peter et vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils, tout en se tenant avec précaution la main contre lui. Sam ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Peter ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sam s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé, se déshabilla sans plus attendre et entra dans la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et tourna le robinet jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit bouillante. Petit à petit, les frissons s'arrêtèrent. La chaleur et les vapeurs d'eau devinrent vite inconfortables mais Sam ne changea pas de température.

Il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve mais le froid persistait sous la peau, s’infiltrait dans tous ses pores comme un vêtement dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Il ferma les yeux et leva le visage, laissant couler l'eau sur lui, les bras le long du corps. Il ne pensait plus à rien.

Peter tambourina sur la porte. Sam soupira et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

« Bon, Sammy, t'as pas bientôt fini d'occuper la salle de bain ? Ça fait au moins deux heures que t'es là-dedans. T'es devenu une princesse quand j'étais pas là, c'est ça ? »

Sam rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, Dean— Dean était là. C'était

« Sammy ! s'écria Dean en frappant fort sur la porte, dépêche-toi, j'ai envie de pisser ! »

_Dean._

Sam savait que son frère grommela quelque chose (sûrement insultant à son égard) mais les mots étaient incompréhensibles à cause du bruit de la douche. Il ferma l’eau et fixa la porte de la cabine. Peter… il était avec Peter.

Était-il vraiment ?

Sam sortit de la cabine de douche et noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la salle de bain mais ne vit pas Dean. La chambre de Peter était dans un état déplorable. On aurait dit qu’une tornade était passée par là. Il soupira et s'habilla. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En passant dans le salon, Sam remarqua qu’un sac en toile avait été posé contre le canapé. Une couverture en boule et un oreiller occupait le meuble.

Sam se demanda si Peter avait un ami à la maison, mais ce sac était très familier. Sur la table de la cuisine restaient deux bouteilles de bières vides, son ordinateur et un reste de nourriture. Des hamburgers. Peter adorait les hamburgers. Il pouvait manger comme quatre et ne jamais prendre un gramme.

Tout lui semblait normal, et pourtant, Sam avait un pressentiment étrange. Il avait sensation que quelque chose n’avait pas sa place ici. Au début, quand il était arrivé à New York, Sam ne s’était pas senti à sa place. Il s’était senti de trop, comme s’il n’appartenait pas à ce monde. Peut-être qu’il était en train de rêver. Il y avait cette sensation de légèreté et de pesanteur, comme si ce qu’il vivait n’était pas la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils et se massa instinctivement les tempes. Les migraines avaient été terribles, ces derniers temps.

« Hé, Sammy. »

Sam fit volteface. Dean était appuyé contre l’embrasure de la porte, l’air sûr de lui (l’air « Dean »).

« Dean, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L’ex-chasseur le regarda bouche bée.

Dean haussa les épaules et s’avança dans la cuisine. Un mug de Peter traînait encore sur le comptoir. Dean le prit et sembla l’observer. Puis, il le jeta à terre. Le mug se fracassa au sol, se brisant complètement.

« Dean ! cria Sam en réprimande, ça ne va pas ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

— C’est de sa faute ! répondit Dean avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Peter ne t’a rien fait.

— Si ! Il t’a éloigné de moi, il t’a empêché de me sauver.

— Dean…

— Ta gueule, Sam. »

Dean vint à grande enjambées vers lui et lui prit violemment le bras. Sam voulut se dégager mais Dean avait une force surhumaine.

« Viens avec moi, Sam. On repart sur la route. On repart chasser comme au bon vieux temps, avant les Léviathans, avant l’enfer. Même avant le retour de papa. Allez, rien que nous deux, envers et contre tous. Ça ne t’a pas manqué ? »

Le visage de Dean était illuminé d’une joie enfantine. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et son sourire gèlerait n’importe quelle créature.

Il était effrayant.

« Allons-y, » dit Sam sans réfléchir.

C’était Dean.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sortit de la cuisine, laissant Sam reprendre ses esprits. Quand Sam reprit contrôle de son corps et qu’il entra dans le salon, Dean avait deux sac en toile avec lui et un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

« Je te laisserai même conduire si tu me bats. »

Avec un clin d’œil, Dean déguerpit de l’appartement. Son départ laissa un trou béant. Sam ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de suivre ses pas. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois l’appartement. Il avait vécu de belles choses ici mais il était temps qu’il s’en aille. C’était un chapitre de sa vie qui se terminait et pour une fois, il se terminait bien.

« Tu vas où Sam ? demanda Peter qui venait d’apparaitre dans la cage d’escalier.

— Je m’en vais.

— Sam, non, je- je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir dit pour Spider-Man mais j’avais peur, tu sais que j’avais peur.

— Ce n’est pas pour ça que je m’en vais, Peter.

— Alors pourquoi ? s’écria Peter, la voix serrée.

— Il est temps que je parte. »

Peter le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, il hocha la tête, en évitant le regard, comme si ce qu’il venait de dire était logique.

« Au revoir, Sam. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Sam arriva dans la rue et repéra l’Impala. Dean était au volant et elle ronronnait doucement. Sam laissa le sourire apparaître sur son visage. L'expression de joie que Dean avait sur le visage quand il était derrière le volant de la Chevrolet valait toues les défaites et les sacrifices.

Sam commença à avancer vers la route.

Une explosion brisa le bâtiment juste à côté de Sam. Le souffle l’envoya dans les airs. Il atterrit lourdement dans les poubelles. Il lâcha un cri de douleur, qu’il tenta d’étouffer, quand il bougea son bras. Son épaule avait été déboîtée. Enfin, c’était ce que Sam pensait, à travers la douleur que son corps traversait. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration irrégulière mais la poussière et les débris de l’explosion rendaient l’action presque impossible. Sam eut une quinte de toux avant de pouvoir réguler sa respiration et se lever. Quand il regarda le bâtiment où l’explosion avait eue lieu, la moitié de la façade et des appartements avait été détruits.

Un sentiment familier se lova autour de son estomac. Peur. Adrénaline.

« Attention ! »

Spider-Man valsa devant Sam et intercepta le robot, qui ressemblait à R2D2 en beaucoup plus moche, qui allait tirer sur Sam. Le super-héros tira avec ses toiles et fit le tour du robot jusqu’à qu’il ne puisse plus bouger. Sam voyait que le robot essayait de résister au fil de Peter. Des étincelles commencèrent à apparaître plus le robot se débattait.

Une flèche traversa alors le ciel et se ficha entre la tête et le corps du robot. Un bip retentit et Peter fit un bruit entre surprise et amusement. La fréquence des bips accéléra et boum ! La tête du robot sauta comme un bouchon de champagne. Le corps se balança quelques secondes avant de céder à la gravité et de s’effondrer au sol.

Peter allait repartir alors Sam n’hésita pas une seconde.

« Spider-Man ! »

L’homme araignée s’arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Ce dernier s’avança vers Peter et approcha sa tête.

« Spider-Man… merci et je suis désolé. »

Sam vit le corps de Peter se tendre, puis il leva une main hésitante vers Sam. Il lui prit la main gantée et embrassa gentiment le dessus de sa main.

« Sam ? fit Peter presque timidement.

— Je… je comprends, Peter. Je sais pourquoi tu le fais et je le respecte.

— Tu t’en vas… »

Sam haussa les épaules et sourit de dépit et de tristesse aussi.

Peter agrippa d’une main la chemise de Sam, souleva son masque de l’autre main et l’embrassa sur la bouche. Sam ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les sensations. Peter brisa le baiser. Le visage levé vers Sam, il sourit.

« Reviens-moi. »

A ces mots, Peter redevint Spider-Man et s’envola vers le ciel, tiré par une de ces toiles. Sam baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il était si fatigué.

_« Un sérum teinté de regrets. »_

C’était ce que le scientifique avait dit.

_« Dis-moi, quel regrets as-tu Sam ? »_

Lui avait-il demandé.

Des regrets ? Il en avait tellement. Des regrets qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier, des remords qu'il aurait bien voulu apaiser, des « et si… ? » auxquels il pensait, jour et nuit. Il en avait tellement.

Celui-là venait de s’ajouter à la longue liste. Quand Sam était revenu de son cauchemar, il s’était retrouvé dans un bâtiment vide et le corps sans vie du scientifique gisant devant lui dans une mare de sang. L’odeur âcre du fer n’était pas encore parvenue à Sam. Peut-être qu’il ne pouvait même plus sentir, vu qu’il ne sentait plus ses extrémités.

Même s’il exécrait l’homme, Sam n’aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il se serait bien passé de cette vision ensanglantée.

_électricité sur la peau, air brassé, odeur de cuir_

Sam cligna des yeux. Son esprit s'éclaircit et leva le regard vers l’aéroglisseur. D’une voix rauque, Sam se moqua :

« Alors même les sous-fifres ne méritent plus de rester en vie.

— Les sous-fifres sont là pour nous rendre service. »

Le Bouffon Vert sauta de son glisseur et atterrit d’un pas léger sur le sol. Sam lui lança un sourire narquois, bien qu’un peu faiblard.

« Pourquoi l’avoir tué ?

— Il n’était pas assez explorateur. »

Les ombres agrandissaient le sourire maniaque du masque vert. Sam ne se sentait pas bien.

« Si tu voulais me tuer, c’est raté, Bouffon. »

Celui-là pencha la tête sur le côté comme s’il ne comprenait pas la phrase de Sam.

Sans répondre, le Bouffon passa derrière Sam et revint devant lui, en tenant une autre de ces seringues. La couleur était maintenant d’un vert phosphorescent.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer, Sam.

— Tu pourras toujours me torturer, ça ne changera rien. Tu ne sauras rien », cracha l'ex-chasseur.

Le Bouffon soupira comme si Sam commençait à l’irriter.

« Spider-Man, Spider-Man, je sais que tu ne me le diras pas. Si ce que j’ai pu glaner sur toi est vrai, alors j’ai en face de moi l’homme le plus déterminé au monde.

— Et je n'ai pas peur de mourir », déclara Sam, le menton levé.

Le Bouffon ricana.

« Non, oh que non, mais que penses-tu que ça fera à ton cher Spider-Man ? Tu crois qu’il sautera de joie quand il te verra immobile ? Quand il se comprendra qu’il ne pourrait pas te sauver ? »

Sam crispa la mâchoire de colère.

« Tu vois, Sam, vous, les héros, vous avez toujours tendance à vous croire plus important que les autres. Parfois, vous êtes juste un appât pour quelqu’un d’autre. Que va faire Spider-Man en voyant que je t’ai tué ? »

Sam n'avait pas besoin de voir le sourire pour savoir que le Bouffon était satisfait de son plan. Il lança un regarda mauvais au Bouffon, qui haussa les épaules innocemment.

Comme la fois d’avant, le Bouffon s'approcha de lui et lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le cou. Sam soupira presque de fatigue. Il ne réagit presque pas. Ça ne servait à rien de se débattre, son corps était bien trop engourdi pour savoir ce qu’il se passait.

Sam allait mourir et il ne pourrait pas s’excuser auprès de Peter.

Les paupières de Sam s'alourdissent et il tomba inconscient.

**

_électricité sur la peau, air brassé, odeur de cuir_

Sam était dans une chambre de motel. Elle était vide à part un lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait une odeur de cuir qui se baladait dans la chambre. Sam ne ressentait rien. Il avait l’impression de flotter. Il souffla et remarqua que des volutes de fumée s’envolèrent. Pourtant, Sam n’avait pas froid. Il y avait autre chose, il y avait…

_Sam_

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration. Cette voix ! C'était

_Oui, c'est moi…_

Lucifer. Sam secoua la tête. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était plus en enfer. Il n'était plus dans la cage. Il était revenu. Cas l'avait ramené. Il était avec Peter, il était… Peter !

_Oh, Sam… tu croyais que c'était la réalité ? Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination Sammy._

« Non », gémit Sam en fermant fortement les yeux.

Un ricanement.

« Ouvre les yeux, Sammy », fit une voix chantante à côté de son oreille.

Sam sursauta malgré lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il scruta les environs pour repérer où se trouvait…

Personne. Il n'y avait personne. L'ex-chasseur referma les yeux, les serra fort jusqu'à ce que des couleurs comme des aurores boréales envahissent sa vision. Il prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit légèrement les yeux. Son cœur se calma. Sam aussi. L'adrénaline retomba un peu. Lucifer. Il avait déjà affronté Lucifer. Il pouvait recommencer. Lucifer n’allait pas lui faire peur. Il le connaissait par cœur, lui et ses tours de passe-passe. Il fut attentif. Il écouta les bruits (le couinement des rats, un cliquetis, quelque chose qui brassait de l'air, un bourdonnement au-dessus de lui). Mais il n'entendait rien de l'extérieur.

« Oh, Sam. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? » demanda la forme malade de Nick qui venait juste de se matérialiser devant lui.

Il surprit Sam.

« Non, dit-il en chuchotant, tu n'es pas réel. Je suis sorti de la cage. »

S'il le pouvait, il appuierait sur sa blessure, là où se trouvait maintenant une cicatrice blanche, un V qui traversait sa paume. Un V, comme tracé au couteau qui l'avait ramené à la réalité tellement de fois quand il hallucinait.

Lucifer sourit doucement, d'un air condescendant.

« Sam, personne n'est venu te chercher. Tu es encore avec moi, dans la cage, au chaud. »

Le visage de Lucifer se contorsionna quand il dit ce dernier mot. La gorge du chasseur se serra d'un coup. Soudainement, il eut l'impression ressentir la température basse. Des flammes lui léchèrent les pieds, les jambes, les mains, les doigts. Elles étaient froides, glaciales ces flammes.

Si froides.

Sam prit une respiration tremblotante. L'homme (le mirage, se répétait inlassablement Sam, comme un leitmotiv) garda son sourire. Il s'approcha de Sam et s'accroupit devant lui, en essayant de trouver son regard.

« Allez, tu as toujours été borné. Tu as toujours la tête haute, même dans les pires moments, hein, Sam ? Même quand tu souffrais tellement que tu aurais pu abandonner, tu résistais. C'était pour cela que je t'avais choisi. Tu n'étais pas faible, Sam, loin de là. »

Lucifer eut un regard distant, comme s'il se rappelait de bons vieux souvenirs, toujours avec un sourire. Sam en fut dégoûté.

« Tu. N'es. Pas. Réel. » prononça Sam entre ses dents serrées.

Le sourire de Lucifer s'agrandit et il tendit la main vers le visage du chasseur. Sam scruta avec attention cette main. Jamais elle ne le toucha. Il sentit un mouvement d'air à côté de lui, de l'électricité sur sa peau, une odeur de cuir. Sam fronça les sourcils. L'image de Lucifer était une preuve suffisante. Lucifer était l'ozone, le souffre, le feu. La terre, le sang, la douleur.

Encore une fois, Lucifer tendit la main et frôla la joue de Sam. Lucifer plissa les yeux un instant, puis hocha la tête comme s'il avait décidé de ce qu’il allait faire avec Sam. D’un geste de la main, Lucifer le poussa et Sam tomba en arrière.

Allez, allez, Sam, réveille-toi.

Réveille-toi !

Sam !

« Sam ? »

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta.

« Maman ? »

Mary Winchester sourit doucement et tendit une main vers Sam. Sam s’avança mais elle était trop loin. Sam ne sentit même pas sa main l'effleurer.

« Sam, mon chéri, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as tuée ? »

La question prit Sam par surprise et lui coupa le souffle. Le visage de Mary était tordu de douleur.

« Pourquoi ? » répétait-elle silencieusement, la main tendue vers Sam. Mais il ne pouvait répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Parfois, il espérait de n'être jamais né. Parfois, il aurait aimé voyager dans le temps pour se tuer lui-même. Il aurait dû laissé Anna le faire pour lui. Mais Dean n'avait pas voulu et…

« Sammy, qu'est-ce tu fais ? »

Dean le regardait avec les sourcils froncés, et déçu. Tellement déçu. En colère. Contre lui-même, contre Sam. Contre le monstre qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer. Le revoir si tôt après ses autres visions, c'était—

« Tu m'as abandonné, Sam ! continua Dean, toujours en colère, la peau translucide, tu m'as abandonné à mon sort ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas secouru ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pris ma place ?! Je mérite de vivre !

— Dean…, sanglota presque Sam, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

— Être désolé, ça ne suffit plus Sammy. Ça n'a jamais suffi, frérot. »

Le regard de Dean devint animal, sanguinaire.

« Tu aurais dû mourir à ma place. »

Sam ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage blanc au veines noires de son frère.

« Sam. »

C'était un ordre.

« Sam, ouvre les yeux. »

Sam secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas car il savait ce qu'il allait voir.

« Sam, ouvre les yeux. Arrête de faire ton rebelle » reprit la voix grave de son père.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sans vraiment le vouloir, Sam ouvrit les yeux et fit face à son père. L'homme était pareil que dans ses souvenirs. Sombre, grand, une montagne de déception et de colère insurmontable. Le regard dur, John Winchester observa son fils. Une grimace dégoûtée passa sur son visage mal rasé.

« Sam… qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ? Un mec de ces banlieues chics. Un mec qui ne fait rien pour changer le monde.

— Non ! protesta Sam. Tu aurais préféré que je continue la chasse ?

— Tu crois quoi ? Que je t'ai entraîné pour rien ?! Sale petit... »

John marcha à grandes enjambées vers Sam, le poing serré, le regard fou. L'ex-chasseur le regarda approcher avec de grands yeux. Au dernier moment, Sam tourna la tête et attendit que le coup arrive. Mais il n'arriva pas. Quand Sam regarda où se trouvait John précédemment, il ne vit personne au premier abord. Puis, il chercha les recoins de la chambre et vit une ombre assise sur une chaise. Il arriva à discerner un corps féminin, des cheveux longs et des yeux noirs.

« Hé, Sam. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Les dents blanches scintillèrent lorsque Ruby sourit. Elle se leva et se plaça à la lumière.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sammy.

— Ruby... » chuchota Sam.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux longs, les même yeux sombres et séducteurs, le même sourire en coin satisfait. La même présence qui avait endormi la confiance de Sam. La même… sécurité qu'elle projetait.

« Sam… pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? »

L'ex-chasseur fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé Dean me tuer ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, presque menaçante. Pourquoi est-ce tu m'as retenue alors que ton frère enfonçait la lame de mon couteau dans mon cœur !

— Tu m'as manipulé, dit Sam en haussant la voix. Tu m'as manipulé et je te faisais confiance. »

Sam déglutit et la regarda dans les yeux. Son visage se contorsionna de rire, et le son qui sortit de sa bouche n'était pas un rire. Non, c'était quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose qui effraya Sam.

« Je t'ai manipulé, certes, concéda Ruby avec un mouvement de la main, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail dans tout le récit, mais je te rappelle que tu t'es bien servi de moi. Tu as aimé le pouvoir que je t'offrais, tu as aimé la puissance que tu ressentais quand tu buvais mon sang. Tu étais extraordinaire, Sam.

— J'étais devenu un monstre, intervint-il.

— Tu étais le Roi en devenir. Tu étais l’Élu ! Et tu as tout gâché !

— Je n'ai rien gâché, j'ai sauvé le monde Ruby.

— On aurait pu être magnifiques ! » cria le démon, les yeux noirs, les lèvres retroussées.

Sam secoua la tête.

« Non, non, ça aurait un désastre.

— Je méritais cette place, continua Ruby, ne se souciant plus de Sam, je méritais d'être aux côtés de Lucifer, je méritais d'être la reine de l'Enfer, de Terre et du Paradis. Je l'ai mérité parce que j'ai tout fait pour, j'étais la plus intelligente de tous ces démons pathétiques et tu as tout gâché. Toi ! Un humain brisé par la mort de son frère, tu as gâché tous mes plans. Tu devrais être mort. »

Alors que Sam la regarda se précipiter vers lui, il pensa qu'elle avait bien raison. Ruby posa brutalement la main sur le visage de Sam, qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Puis son visage brûla et il hurla.

Sam aspira de grandes goulées d'air, clignant des yeux, en essayant d'effacer cette sensation de brûlure dans son esprit. Désorienté, il ne se souvint pas tout de suite où il se trouvait.

Puis, il se souvint.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de flammes. Juste du brouillard épais et moite qui collait à la peau. Michael ignorait l'ex-chasseur. Il avait ces sautes d'humeurs de temps en temps. Des jours où il ignorait Sam, ne faisait même pas attention à lui, ne lui parlait pas, ne lui faisait rien. Et il y avait des jours où il avait l'impression que Michael se vengeait sur lui.

Puis, il y avait Lucifer, qui était toujours à ses côtés, à le cajoler, à l'insulter, à lui sourire, le rassurer, le haïr. Si Sam avait de la chance, seul un des deux anges s’acharnait sur lui. Si c'était un mauvais jour, Michael et Lucifer ne se faisaient pas priés de lui faire savoir. Ils étaient bien plus frères qu'ils ne voudraient l'admettre.

« Sam, geignit Lucifer, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as piégé comme ça ? J'étais sincère et honnête avec toi, et tu me fais ça ? Ça m'a fait mal. Mal ! » se plaignit-il comme un enfant, tapant du pied.

Le diable serra le point et Sam cria de douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait les poumons. Il eut la respiration coupée. Et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas « réel »,

_Sam ne distinguait plus ce qui était réel ou non. En Enfer, le temps et la réalité n’avaient plus aucun sens. Sam savait_

qu'il n'allait pas mourir (il était déjà mort) mais ça ne changeait rien à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le pire était que Lucifer pouvait recommencer autant de fois qu'il le voulait, Sam ne mourrait jamais. Il n'était plus humain. Il était une simple entité sans pouvoir, sans force en compagnie de deux créatures surpuissantes qui n'hésitaient pas à montrer tout le pouvoir qu'elles avaient sur lui.

« Oh, Lucifer, t'as pas bientôt fini avec tes histoires ? S'énerva tout d'un coup Michael qui sortit de son silence borné. Si tu n'avais pas désobéi à Père, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé ! Tu serais de notre côté et on n'aurait pas été là, dans ce trou.

— C'est maintenant de ma faute, s'offusqua son frère, ne relâchant pas son poing, si tu n'avais pas essayé de duper Dean Winchester, on n'en serait pas là non plus ! J'aurais pu convaincre Sam si son frère avait continué à le détester, si t'avais pas merdé en piégeant Winchester. Votre plan s'est retourné contre vous !

— Oh, et tu as mieux fait ? Sam Winchester dit oui, tu le possèdes et il reprend le contrôle comme un gosse de quatre ans ! Quelle puissance Lucy, dis donc ! Battu par un humain. »

Sam agonisait, il ne mourrait pas (il ne pouvait pas mourir). Il pouvait sentir ses poumons se contracter à la recherche d'un air inexistant.

Le regard de Michael se tourna sur Sam et il eut une expression exaspérée.

« Allez, arrête de jouer, tue-le. »

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne me donnes pas d'ordre.

— C'est ce que tu te dis, petit frère », commenta Michael avec un léger sourire.

Lucifer le lui rendit, même s'il était bien plus mauvais que celui de Michael. Sam assista à cette scène étonnamment familiale et se demanda encore une fois s'il y avait autant de ressemblance entre cette fratrie surnaturelle et celle qu'il avait avec Dean. Sam ne put aller plus loin dans sa pensée que Lucifer relâcha son poing et une fatigue incommensurable l'enveloppa. Il oublia ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Sam, réveille-toi. Sam ! »

Sam ouvrit les yeux, paniqué. Non. Il était en enfer, que faisait Dean ici ? Il n'était plus en enfer. Il ne l'était plus, alors pourquoi est-ce que Sam voyait son frère assis devant lui. Dean avait l'air en colère. Mais Sam ne savait pas si c'était contre lui ou pour une tout autre raison. Les derniers mois

_les dernières années, depuis Stanford, depuis que Sam ne voulait plus suivre Dean partout où il allait, depuis que Sam ne voulait plus écouter ce que disait John Winchester, chasseur expérimenté, depuis que Sam voulait faire sa propre vie, depuis que Sam ne voulait plus chasser_

avant la Cage, Sam avait eu du mal à discerner la colère de Dean ; parfois, elle lui était dirigée, parfois son frère était en colère contre lui-même (n'avait pas pu protéger Sammy, n'avait pas pu contrôler Sam, n'avait pas pu voir que son frère était devenu un monstre). Souvent, Dean était en colère contre Sam (Ruby, ses choix, le sang de démon, Lilith). Parfois, il était en colère contre le monde mais c'était beaucoup plus rare. Dean ne croyait pas aux prophéties, aux destinées, aux dieux. Il ne croyait qu'au libre arbitre. Chaque choix a des conséquences, chacun doit en assumer la responsabilité.

Sam devait assumer ses choix.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés.

— J'ai sauté, Dean. Pour sauver le monde. Pour te sauver, j'ai sauté. »

Et dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir la déception. Cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

Dean rit, amer.

« Tu es si naïf, Sam. »

Sam ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas croire que son sacrifice n'avait servi à rien. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait sauté pour rien, que ça n'avait pas empêcher l'Apocalypse. Non, c'était un coup de Lucifer. Oui, c'était ça.

« Non, ce n'est pas Lucifer. C'est toi qui a apporté la fin du monde. Tu n'as jamais sauté. En fait, tu n'as jamais repris le contrôle. Tu es dans ta tête, Sam. Lucifer a gagné. »

Le visage de Dean était dégoûté. Quelle vision familière.

Sam baissa les yeux, honteux. Il sourit à cette émotion. Ça aussi, ce n'était pas nouveau.

« Saaaam, chantonna Lucifer, réveille-toi, Sam. Il est temps d’affronter la réalité. »

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Le masque de Spider-Man le regardait. Le super-héros enleva son masque (mais quel idiot, pensa Sam) et le scruta. C’était un jeune homme avec de grands yeux marrons. Il avait un hématome sous l’œil droit et sa lèvre supérieure saignait.

« Sam ? Sam ? Réponds-moi, s’il te plaît. Sam. »

Spider-Man commença à sangloter et Sam ne le supporta pas. Il leva son bras et récolta la larme qui avait coulé sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Hé, je vais bien. Merci de vous inquiéter, Spider-Man. Mais je crois que vous n’auriez pas dû retirer votre masque. »

Sam sourit. Spider-Man le regarda avec une expression d’horreur. Sam n’eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi il avait l’impression d’avoir arraché le cœur de Spider-Man qu’il perdit connaissance.

**

Les Avengers l’accueillirent dans leur tour le temps de sa convalescence. Sam ne comprenait pas cet élan de générosité pour une personne qu’ils ne connaissaient pas mais il n’allait pas dire non. Spider-Man (« Peter, je m’appelle Peter », précisa le jeune homme, de l’espoir dans les yeux.) était resté à ses côtés le plus souvent. Parfois, Sam avait l’impression que Peter avait un intérêt plus qu’altruiste de s’occuper de lui.

Deux semaines plus tard, les Avengers acceptèrent que Sam s’en aille. Peter lui avait demandé s’il ne voulait pas rester encore quelques semaines. Sam avait dit non.

« Je dois retrouver Dean. Mon frère a besoin de moi.

— Dean est mort, Sam ! C’est toi qu’il l’a dit, s’écria Peter, tentant le tout pour le tout, et si… et si tu ne le retrouvais pas ? »

Sam sourit. L’inquiétude de Peter le touchait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait supposé.

« Je dois essayer. Je le regretterais toute ma vie si je ne le faisais pas. »

Il avait déjà tellement de regrets.

Peter baissa les yeux pour cacher l’émotion qu’il ressentait. Sam posa la main sur son épaule d’un geste réconfortant.

« Je vais y aller, Peter. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et le regarda à travers ses cils.

Sam crut se souvenir d’une scène similaire mais la sensation partit aussi vite qu’elle arriva. Il ramassa le sac de toile et le mit dans le coffre ouvert de l’Impala, qu’il referma.

« On se reverra peut-être, Peter. »

Sam lui fit un clin d’œil et se dirigea vers l’avant de la voiture. De retour sur la route, Sam avait maintenant un objectif en tête : sauver Dean, quoiqu’il arrive.

L’Impala démarra en crissant des pneus et continua ce long voyage qu'elle avait commencé des années auparavant.

**FIN**


End file.
